


Feeling This

by JonSnowWhite



Series: A Little Less "Sixteen Candles", A Little More "Touch Me" [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 18 and up, Attempt at Humor, Ben just needs to accepet it, Ben talks dirty, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Han Solo is trying to be a good dad, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, I had to drink tequila to write this, Inappropriate Humor, Rey always gets what she wants, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, but you guys know that already, but... well... i dont know, more embarrassment, no regrets, not for kids!, not quite a smut, okay... some regrets, part 4!, what a filty mouth, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowWhite/pseuds/JonSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not what the force is for,” he means to chastise her, but his voice is weak.<br/>“I don’t care,” she leans closer to his face, breathing down on him. “I want to kiss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling This

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, part 4. I'm not very comfortable writting more explicit sexual content, so I had help of my dearest friends: tequila and The Weeknd. I named it after one of my favorite songs in entire the world. I hope you guys enjoy this part, thank you all for the lovely comments on the other parts and the kudos! I feel so happy every time I see one. You guys are awesome!  
> Sorry for the typos, enjoy!!

 

_I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)_

_The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)_

_Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)_

_I want take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)_

_Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)_

_Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)_

_Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)_

_I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)_

_(Blink 182 - Feeling This)_

 

* * *

 

 

Ben's been giving her the cold shoulder for a week.

Whenever they train together, he makes sure to drop her on her ass, and doesn't even offer her a hand to help her up. Not that she needs it, but it is something he always does.

He growls _get up, kid,_ emphasis on the _kid_ , while he paces and rolls his shoulders with a manic look on his face.

He hasn't been meditating with her and Luke much. She doesn't know what excuse he used with his uncle, but it seemed to have worked. It got him out of meditation time. Fine, that's fair. She supposed it was difficult meditating with a hard on next to your uncle. She'll give him that at least.

Every night since that night Rey discovers more and more nice little tricks to send her body into climax, while projecting her pleasure directly towards him. Every morning after, he glares at her from across the cantina, looking positively pissed, but also looking like he is the big bad wolf who can eat her up anytime soon.

She saw him break a fork or two while staring at her with those intense brown eyes and it made her slick between her legs, which in turn made him breath so fast and so hard that his father turned to check on him in concern, which in turn made him storm out of the cantina like a crazy person.

She smiles sweetly at him and bats her eyelashes innocently. It drives him crazy, she can tell.

If he won't surrender willingly, then she'll drag his ass to her by torturing him like he did his prisoners. The tables have turned. But the way she sees it, he has it easy.

Rey has given him time to get his shit together and make his move. But all he does is curls his fists and snarl like a caged animal, desperate to get out. She is close to breaking him, and he knows it.

It's been seven whole days, and she is running out of patience. Something's gotta give.

They have a sparring session in twenty minutes, and if she can get Luke out of the room, Rey is sure she can work something out. The problem is he's been adamant on having his uncle with them every time they're in the same fucking room. It's like he is scared to be alone with her.

Coward.

Asshole.

She is thinking of a way to make Luke leave them alone, when Han crosses her path. He’s wearing one of his many – and she hopes they’re different, otherwise it’s just weird – vests and smiling at her. Chewie is nowhere to be seen, neither is Leia.

“Hey, kid,” he greets her friendly.

Ugh, so different from his asshole son.

Who she wants to bone.

Desperately.

But that’s neither here, nor there.

“Hey, Han.”

“Are you on your way to practice now?” he questions, hands in his pockets.

“Yeah… why?” she asks, warily.

“I’ll walk with you,” he nods for her to go ahead, and follows close. “So? How are you?”

Rey eyes Han suspiciously, but answers anyways because, even though it’s still a novelty, she kind of likes when someone asks her that question. Especially when they mean it, and Rey knows he does.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you,” she clears her throat, emotions are raw.

Someone cares now, people care about her, and it’s so weird, but in a good way. Once upon a time, Rey wondered if her parents worried about her from a far. Now she knows they did not. If they did, they would’ve come back, but they didn’t. And they wouldn’t.

“Good, good…” he nods. “How do you like the base? The people?”

“Well enough. I still don’t know everybody by name, though,” she shrugs.

“Good, good, yeah. Too many names to learn at once. I still don't know everybody.”

She eyes him suspiciously. Where is he getting at? Is this his way of interrogating her about something? Well, Ben definitely didn’t get his interrogation skills from Han. Maybe he got that from Leia. She is sure the General can look scary if she needs to be.

“So… how is training? Is it being a Jedi all that you hoped it would be?”

Rey thinks some after responding. This conversation is weird, mainly because Han is someone so easy to talk to, but now he seems… almost… hesitant. She wonders if he ever hesitated about anything in his life.

“I’m not a Jedi, yet. Just training so I can help the resistance anyway I can.”

“And how do you like Luke as a teacher?”

“He is okay, I guess, I don’t have anything to compare it to,” she shrugs.

It’s true. She likes Luke just fine, he is patient and quiet, but meditates too much and she likes action. That’s one of the reasons she liked training with Ben by herself better – it’s not all about her crush after all. Ben is just more energetic, while Luke is a little more on the _be one with yourself_ side.

She gets impatient sometimes.

“Yeah, I know,” he taps her on the arm with the back of his hand, “hey, at least you weren't trained by force ghosts, right?”

His laugh is booming and so very contagious. She imagines this is how Ben would laugh too.

“I guess it’s probably for the best he is still alive. This force ghost thing creeps me out,” she shivers.

“Me too, kid. Me too.”

They laugh together for a moment, but silence falls upon them while they turn around the corner.

“And what about boys? Are you dating anyone? Any cute boyfriends?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Rey almost stops walking. What is this all about? She doesn’t know how to answer this question.

No she doesn’t have a boyfriend, and until a few weeks ago she didn’t want one. But now she wants his son to be her… something, and she guesses boyfriend is the definition that comes closer.

Rey won’t tell Han that, though – at least not before she tells Ben. Or did she tell his already? Oh, force, this is so complicated.

“No…” she finally answers. “I don’t have any time for that.”

_I’m too busy lusting after your son to care about that._

“Well, that’s a shame. You’re such a nice girl…”

There is a silence. Rey sees the door to the training room approaching, and she wants to pick up the pace, but doesn’t want Han to notice.

Why is this so difficult?

“I get it, I get it. You’re busy with the force stuff and all that.” He nods. “Ben's too, you know, single. And busy too, with the force, that is.”

Oh… wait… what?

“It’s a shame too, you know. Such a handsome boy, single,” he shakes his head. “He doesn’t lack attention, I see that around here, but he doesn’t seem very interested in people, in general. Only his family, Dameron and well, you.”

Is he trying to…? What is happening?

Rey screams internally.

“Maybe you two should, you know… date each other,” Han wiggles his eyebrows.

Rey’s eyes go wider than her head, she’s sure.

Is he trying to set them up?

And more importantly, does Ben know?

Rey doesn’t think so. Ben Solo doesn’t look the type of guy who would ask his dad to talk him up to come chick. Maybe whiny-sith-wannabe Kylo Ren would, but not the Ben Solo she knows. He would be pissed if he knew Han was even mentioning him in a conversation with Rey.

She wants to hide, she wants a hole to open in the ground so she can crawl inside, but also… she wants to laugh. This is mental.

“I think you would make a pretty badass couple. Powerful force users, fighting around the galaxy… I would even let you take The Falcon. It’s going to Ben anyways. Don’t tell anyone that, but maybe I am getting a little old, and it’s time to settle down. Pass the ship to the next generation.”

Rey doesn’t even know what to say to that. The visual is… pleasant. Rey and Ben flying around on The Falcon, exploring the galaxy, together. There are so many places she hasn’t seen before, so many things she hasn’t done. The idea grows roots in her heart way too quickly. It’s a dangerous thing, she knows, but her chest warms up anyways.

Maybe they can take BB-8 with them.

“Just be careful, that ship is a great place to make babies, and even though I will make a great grandpa, I would advise you to wait it out,” he laughs with delight.

Rey blushes, and before she knows what is what, she is running into a door.

“Ouch!”

Han puts a hand on her back.

“Are you okay there, kid?” his voice lacks concern and he’s still laughing.

Not so different from his asshole son, then.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” she pushes his hand away and scowls.

“Like I said, be careful,” he bites his lip trying not to laugh.

She is glaring at Han when somebody clears their throat.

“Rey,” Ben’s deep voice sounds a little harsh and cold, as to be expected, but seeing him only adds to her embarrassment. “You’re late. Get in.”

He turns around, without even acknowledging his father, and disappears behind the door just as soon as he came into view.

“Nice to see you too, son,” Han yells, and shakes his head. “Man, this kid is too impatient. Stiff as a board. Maybe he needs to get laid.”

Han laughs, and Rey blushes a deep shade of red. What is this conversation? Is this her punishment for being a wanton tease? Did Ben put Han up to this as revenge? If he did so, touché Solo, it worked.

“Remember, to use protection,” Han laughs, his shoulders shaking.

Does her misery please him?

“When you don’t, you end up with a son who thinks Darth Vader is awesome. I’ll go on my way now and leave you be. Have a nice afternoon.”

Han winks at her, and continues on his way down the hall.

Rey stands by the door for a while, not knowing what to do with herself. Getting the talk from her crushes’ dad is way beyond mortifying. Rey has no words for what just happened.

Say what you will about that junkyard, but this sort of shit didn’t happen in Jakku.

 

She thinks about skipping training today, too mortified to even look Ben in the eye, but in the end she goes anyways. He already saw her outside. There is no turning back now. How can this day be even more embarrassing than it already is? It can’t be any worse than it is right now.

When Rey enters the training room, she notices two things right away. One: Ben is doing forms, in the middle on the mat, wearing loose pants and a tank top. And two: there’s only Ben in the room.

She hasn’t been alone with him in days, so her body can’t help but anticipate whatever can come out of this opportunity – embarrassment long forgotten.

His posture and his technique are flawless, as to be expected. He has his eyes closed, his body is relaxed, and his concentration is deep. She is mesmerized by the sight of him like this.

Rey watches from her spot, as he goes through forms she’s never seen before. He’s barefoot and has half of his hair in a man bun. It should be funny and ridiculous, but it only makes him sexier to her.

His hair is like a fetish to her by now.

“Tardiness is not a Jedi quality,” he says.

It startles her out of her trance and the spell is broken. She remembers now, how he used to frustrate her to the bone, before she developed this weird crush on him.

“Good thing I’m not a Jedi, then,” Rey shrugs.

She knows what he is doing. She acknowledges his attempt to anger her, and refuses to play his game. If he thinks he is going to driver her away by being a dick, he might as well give up – she’s in too deep, apparently.

He finishes with a deep exhale, and opens his eyes slowly. Their eyes meet, and for a moment, they just look at each other. His eyes are intense as ever, but his body language is not tense as it was out there in the hallway. It makes her press her thighs together.

It’s like a competition to see who blinks first, but with a touch of arousal.

Rey loses.

Tables have turned, and now she’s the one blushing and averting her eyes. Damn it!

“Where’s Luke?” Her voice is weak, and she has to clear her throat and speak a second time to get it out.

“He has an important meeting with my mother and some senators,” he states, turning his back to her and stretching.

She watches as the muscles of his back and shoulders flex under the cotton material of the shirt. It’s very sexy.

She wants to runs her hands over it.

“He said we should start with hand-to-hand combat today,” he turns around and beckons her to the mattress. “I will show you the basics. There will be no fight until you’re ready.”

“I know how to fight,” she protests like a petty child.

“Not with technique or grace, I’m sure.” The disdain in his voice is palpable.

He’s still upset with her, probably for getting a boner in front of his dad or something. Fair enough. She supposes her misuse of their bond might’ve gotten him in trouble. Is this why Han came to talk to her? The mental picture is enough to make her laugh. Ben, getting a raging hard on, in front of his dad and the wookie – priceless.

“Why do I need to know that when I have a lightsaber, and the force?”

“There might be a time, and a situation, where you might find yourself devoid of both. It’s good to be prepared to fight without the aid of the force, so if one day you are unable to use it for some reason, you won’t be helpless.”

“Also, lightsabers can be lost. You can’t trust them to protect you all the time. You must know how to protect yourself.”

He sounds like a surprisingly good teacher. Huh.

He motions for her to join him on the mat and she obeys, slipping off her boots and jacket first. He cracks his knuckles, before grabbing her by the shoulder and positioning her to his liking. The contact of his hand on her bare arms makes Rey shiver a bit, and she’s sure he feels it, because he gulps and clears his throat.

“Okay, I’m going to start by showing you how to defend yourself if someone were to come at you from behind.”

_Oh maker, oh maker, oh maker._

Her mind has been ruined by Jessika’s romance novels. All she can think about is him, _coming_ at her, from behind.

She keeps that thought to herself, not wanting him to change his mind, or something. Ben rounds her, and stops behind her. He comes closer, his breath on her temple, his body heat enveloping her completely.

Her body buzzes with repressed arousal and the need to just reach out and _touch._

Ben wraps one of his arms round her neck, putting other arm over her shoulder and his hand at the back of her head. The action presses his front completely to her back, and Rey has to bite her lip to not let him know how good the contact is.

“First thing you need to do is not leave you back exposed,” he says, lowly against her temple.

Rey exhales and closes her eyes.

She’s soaking wet already.

“You can’t see your assailant. They can choke you, or hit you in the back of the head.”

She nods, pressing a little closer to his front. If she was taller or he was shorter she could’ve pressed her ass to his groin, but as it is, his dick is in height with her lower back. Damn it.

“You need to protect your neck, create some breathing room. Grab my arm,” he instructs, “at the bicep and forearm.”

Rey places her hand softly over his skin, loving the feeling of his bicep against her palm. He is such a massive guy, in more ways than one, and it really shows when he’s close to her like this.

She imagines him covering her whole body with his.

“A little harder, Rey,” she puts more pressure on it. “Good, now, with all your strength, pull down. Create some space to relieve pressure from your neck. Turn around to face your attacker as you do.”

She does what she’s told, with a little difficulty at first. Ben puts a little pressure on her neck, enough to choke her some, and it startles her for a second, but she manages to pull on his arm and turn around.

“Spin violently. Bite, kick, and fight dirty if you need. Throw elbows or knees to the groin, it doesn’t matter, just make sure you get out of the situation.”

Rey gets out of the chokehold, breathing hard.

“Now, I’m going to teach you some other way,” he comes back behind her and assumes his previous positon. “This time, you’ll lean down with your head towards the ground, all the while turning your body sideways. Put your hands on my legs, and your one of your legs behind mine.”

She gets into position, running a hand over his firm backside as she reaches for his legs. Ben jumps slightly and Rey smiles.

“Now…” he clears his throat. “Now, you put your weight into falling back so you trip me.”

“Brace your fall. Possibly use the arm that’s in the back if you can. Make sure you don’t hit your head.”

They both go down, Rey manages to use Ben’s chest to brace her head, which is not what he told her to do at all, but she does it anyways.

He is on his feet before she can properly seize the opportunity of having him lying down. No matter, she’ll throw him on the mat again.

“Resume position,” he says, already standing and waiting.

Rey goes back on her feet, and Ben comes from behind again, same position. She finds that she is enjoying this lesson a lot. Rey wiggles her way closer to his stiff body.

“Now, I’m going to try and choke you by lifting you up. This time I need you to have a faster reaction. Because I’m too heavy for you, you won’t be able to throw me over your shoulder, so what you’re going to do is…”

Before he can finish his sentence, she does exactly what he said she could not do. Partially because she wants to prove to him she can beat him anytime, but mostly because she wants him distracted enough to pounce.

Rey throws her feet up, making his back bend, which makes him to lift her up a little. With the aid of the force, she throws her body back down and grabbing his forearm in a vicelike grip, Rey throws Ben on the ground.

Before he can register what is happening, she straddles his stomach, holding his hands over his head.

He blinks, once, twice – stunned.

“This is not what the force is for,” he means to chastise her, but his voice is weak.

“I don’t care,” she leans closer to his face, breathing down on him. “I want to kiss you.”

Rey leans closer, almost touching her lips to his, when he turns the tables on her, by throwing his body around so that he can be on top. He ends up in between her legs, holding _her_ hands over _her_ head.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” he growls.

“Don’t you dare tell me what I do and do not know, Ben Solo,” she spits back. “I’ve been making my own decisions ever since I was a child, I don’t need you to make them for me.”

“Rey…” he groans, dropping his head on her shoulder. His breathe is hot on her skin. “You don’t know… you shouldn’t want this.”

“And why not? Why can’t I want what I want? You’re not the boss of me!”

Ben lifts his head up, glaring at her.

“I’m a murderer. I’m not good for you!” He says it with anger, anger so violent it would have scared her, if she didn’t know he is angry at himself.

“This is war, Ben, we’re all murderers,” she says softly, but deep down she knows his situation goes deeper than this.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“You’re young. This is probably the first time you’ve been attracted to someone, it will pass. It always does,” he makes it to get up, but she is just not having with his bullshit today. “You’ll see. Give it time.”

Rey turns around again, putting more of her weight over him.

“Don’t tell me how to feel. You don’t know what I feel…” she growls in his face. “But I’ll show you.”

She would have preferred him to kiss her, as his ultimate surrender, but this will do too. Rey presses her lips forcefully against his. She can’t do much other than smash her mouth against his. This is her first kiss after all. She knows the mechanics, but has zero practice.

Ben gasps, and it gives her the opening to try something she’s read about – she sticks her tongue into his mouth.

It’s supposed to be sexy, but instead he ends up choking, so she has to pull back. Ben coughs when she releases his mouth. This is a disaster.

“I’m sorry,” she says quickly. “I’ve never…”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” he asks after he recovers from her assault.

“No…” now she’s feeling shy. Fucking hell. “I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone before, just you.”

Something changes on his face, and his force signature buzzes a little louder. His eyes drop to her lips and she waits. She watches as Ben lifts his head slowly, his lips a mere centimeter away from hers.

“You better be sure of what you want, kid, because once I start this, there is no turning back,” his voice is husky and demanding, this is Kylo and not Ben, and for some reason that makes her want to wiggle her hips searching for pressure and friction. She doesn’t care, she wants them both.

“Kiss me,” she whispers.

So he does.                  

He leans even closer and touches his lips to hers. It’s a chaste thing, the kiss, only a soft press of lips, but it sets her soul on fire. He pulls back far too soon for her liking. Ben looks into her eyes with intensity that makes her wonder if he is reading her most intimate thoughts.

Slowly this time, with less desperation, Rey lowers her mouth back to his. She’s still not sure of what to do, but she mimics his previous action, by kissing him softly and chastely. She doesn’t want him to choke on her tongue again.

Ben puts a hand on the back of her head to guide her and Rey is thankful for it. She doesn’t mind him leading and her following this time around. If he wants to teach her this, she’ll gladly allow it.

He takes her bottom lip in between his and sucks lightly on it, making her head spin. Rey releases his wrists to bury her hands in his hair while he licks his way into her mouth slowly. Everything feels amazing, wonderful, otherworldly.

Ben has one hand cupping her jaw and the other spread open on her back. She can feel the heat of his skin even through her shirt, and it’s like electricity in her veins. She leans even closer to him, her breasts pressing deliciously against his hard chest.

He moans against her lips, his tongue running over the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers, and it’s her turn to whine pathetically. Rey grinds her hips against his, pulling on his hair at the same time, making Ben break the kiss to roll over her.

He uses his elbows to keep most of his weight off her, but Rey doesn’t care how heavy he is, she wants him closer.

Hooking one of her legs over his hip, she pulls him closer, pressing his groin against hers. He is obviously aroused. She can feel the line of his cock against her and it makes Rey wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

He cradles her face with his hands and kisses her harder this time, forcing his tongue inside, with a little more finesse than her, but with just as much passion. Rey gives as good as she gets, wrapping both legs around his hips to grind against him, and he grinds back.

The friction is amazing, already better than anything she ever done to herself. One of his massive hands slip into her shirt, touching the skin of her waist, and Rey has to moan. His hand slides to her back, which bows off the floor, the tips of his fingers tracing her spine before moving over her ribs.

Rey sticks her hand into his tank as revenge. She wants him to feel what she feels what she feels with his hands spreading goosebumps on her skin. For the first time in her life, Rey wishes she had longer fingernails, so that she can scratch his skin properly, but Ben doesn’t seem to care how short they are, he bucks his hips against her as soon as she runs them over his skin.

He breaks the kiss to moan her name, diving down towards her neck, to kiss, bite and lick.

Rey is breathing hard. It’s almost as if all the air has left her lungs. He hums low in her ear, rolling his hips against hers.

“Ben… oh Ben,” she pants.

Ben covers her breast with his huge hand, and circles her nipple with his thumb over the material of her wraps. Rey gasps and digs her fingers into his shoulders.

“Is this what you want?” he all but growls in her ear.

“Yes…” she moans.

He bites her earlobe, driving her crazy, before sucking it into his mouth to sooth the pain

“Are you wet already?” he asks and she moans a little louder.

He is not fighting fair, licking and sucking her collarbone while asking her if she’s wet. Oh, she loves it. The reality of Ben talking dirty to her it’s very exciting.

“Dripping,” she whispers filthy back at him. “You want to feel it?”

Ben groans her name and kisses her hard enough to bruise. She starts tugging on his shirt, needing to feel more of his skin, needing to see him, more of him. Ben pulls back, strips and tosses his shirt somewhere in the room, pulling at hers too. Rey lifts her back off the floor to help him take it off. She can barely believe this is happening.

She feels a bit self-conscious after her shirt is gone. She’s not very curvy, and her abdominal muscles are a bit boyish for a girl. The urge to cover herself is poignant. But all thoughts of not being pretty enough for him fly away when Ben palms his cock, licking his lips at the sight of her. Rey moans his name and spreads his arms and legs wider for him.

He comes back down, kissing her mouth, her neck, and the top of her chest. One of his hands grabs her hair, pulling on it to expose her throat to him. He bites down where her neck meets her shoulder, and the way pleasure mixes with pain makes her shiver.

Her hands explore his back and chest, but it’s not enough. Feeling bold, Rey slips a hand down to cup and squeeze the bulge in his pants. Ben stops what he’s doing to moan and drop his head to her chest. She takes the opportunity to kiss and explore his neck with her tongue and teeth.

Ben grinds his cock against her hand for a while, groaning her name over and over again before pulling back to kiss her lips.

He licks the space between her breasts to make her gasp, and it works. Then he kisses her chest through the breast wraps, pressing the flat of his tongue against her nipple.

“Ben… force, Ben…”

She doesn’t even know what else to say? _So good?_ Good it’s not enough to describe how she feels at the moment. All she can do when he nuzzles her chest with his whole head is to moan his name out loud.

“What do you want? Tell me,” Ben’s hands cover her breasts, and he seems fascinated as he massages them. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

She gasps, pants, and grinds her hips up against his wantonly.

“Make me come,” she begs, without a hint of shame.

“With pleasure,” he chuckles.

He kisses her, bites her neck, and massages her chest, before running his hand over the muscles of her stomach, taking his time with her abs and navel.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers in reverence. “I want to devour you.”

“Please do,” she gasps.

“Oh, Rey, do you even know the things I could teach you?” his hand slides between her legs. “The things I want to do to your body? You have no idea. You have no idea of how good I want to make you feel.”

“Show me, Ben. Show me. I want to know. I want to know everything…”

With an animalistic growl, Ben slides his hands into her pants and underwear, touching her wet curls.

“You’re so wet, Rey, fuck!” he grind his hard on against her inner thigh.

Rey is glad she trimmed them yesterday, but she doesn’t have time to think about that, because soon his fingers are dipping in between her lips to explore.

“Oh, maker…”

“I go by Ben now, but whatever you want to call me, I’m game,” he chuckles.

Rey has no time to roll her eyes or do anything other than moan, because the bastard wets his fingers with her juices before pressing one against her clit and _rolling._

It’s already better than when she does it herself, and she tells him that.

_So good, so good, so good._

“It’s like a waterfall down here,” he says, mesmerized. “All for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Fuck, me…”

“Yes, I intend to,” she moans.

Ben kisses her with tongue and teeth, putting pressure on her lumpy little flesh, rolling and tapping and pressing. She is moaning at the top of her lungs when he moves from her mouth to her neck.

One of his thick fingers circles her entrance, and Rey prepares herself for the stretch. She's been trying with two fingers lately, and Rey supposes it’s the same as one of his, so it should be okay.

As it turns out, it’s not so bad. She’s wet enough so that he can slide in with no trouble, and the pressure is actually really good. He moves it almost all the way out, then in again, and out and in and out… on and on it goes, until she is nearly screaming obscene things.

“Open your eyes,” he commands, pressing his thumb against her clit. “Open them, look at me. Keep them on me, I want you to see who is making you feel this way.”

She does, with some difficulty, but damn it’s worth it. His eyes are intense brown pools, she wants to drown in. Dirty Talking Ben might be her favorite Ben.

“You’re such a little tease, but you know that already. Fingering yourself in the middle of the day for me to watch, using our sacred bond to give me boners. What you did, yesterday… two fingers in your pussy and telling me how much you wanted my cock… it was so hot I got a boner in front of my dad… and the damn wookie.”

She would’ve laughed if she could, but all she can do is moan and groan because he picked up the pace and damn… she is going to explode.

“It was so hot I couldn’t contain myself. Couldn’t control my urges. I had half a mind to break down the door of your quarters and fuck you silly!”

Oh, maker… oh force.

She loves Dirty Talking Ben. His mouth is filthy. She doesn't want to wonder where he learned that from. His past, it doesn't matter. He is hers now, that's all she cares about.

His fingers work on her frantically, pushing her up against the mat.

“I should punish you for that, maybe I will…” he halts his movements, stilling his hand and Rey thinks she is going to die.

“No! Ben! Please! Don’t!”

Rey tries to grind her hips against his hand, but he uses the force to hold her down.

“Say you’re sorry, for embarrassing me in front of my smirking father and his chuckling wookie friend,” he commands and it’s so hot.

She loves the way his voice sounds right now.

“I’m… sorry…” she says between gasps.

“Say it like you mean it,” he demands.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I am. I shouldn’t have.”

“You’re right, you shouldn't have. I’ll forgive you if you promise not to send me lewd images through our bond when I’m the presence of others.”

“I promise I won’t,” she whines. “Now can you please…?”

“Beg.” He growls, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back. “I want to hear you beg!”

“Does that get you off?” she bites back.

“Yes, Rey, hearing you beg for me makes me even harder. Now, be a good girl and beg.”

Rey has half a mind to tell him to fuck off, but she’s been fucking with him the whole week, so a little vengeance is justified. Later, she’ll make sure to let him know he is not the boss of her. He presses his thumb against her clit, and she yelps, displeased with her hesitance.

“Please, Ben.”

“Please what?”

“Make me come. Please, I need it and I need you.”

“Was that so hard?” he resumes his ministrations with gusto. “Was it?”

Rey shakes her head, and he picks up the pace, fucking her into the floor with his fingers.

She runs her nails over his back, to hear him groaning. Her hands grab his hair, because she needs to hold on to something, anything. She’s close, close to flying away or passing out, she’s not sure which.

“Oh, Ben… I’m so close.”

“Mmm…” he licks her neck, takes her earlobe into his mouth and sucks. “Let’s get you there.”

His finger rubs against that spongy skin inside of her, her G-spot, she thinks, she can’t really think. She can’t breathe, she’s flying, she’s flying. So close, almost there.

“Come for me, love,” his words are her undoing.

“Ben!”

She comes harder than she ever did before, and Rey is sure she lost conscious for a moment. He rides her orgasm, never slowing down, making her see stars.

When she comes back to the land of the living, Ben is kissing all over her face adoringly.

“I want to take you out, on a date, properly,” he says, running his hand through her hair. “Somewhere green, or blue, maybe both. We can have a picnic.”

“Yes,” she nods, taking his head in her hands and caressing his face. “I want that. A whole day with you.”

He kisses her again, then her chest, then her chin, then her lips again. Their tongues dance together, without desperation or hurry to get off. He still has his hand on her center, rolling her clit between his fingers softly. She wants to tell him she’s too sensitive, but her body is growing warm again. Rey thinks about taking this party to her room, maybe get _him_ off this time.

She doesn’t have time to suggest anything, because the door slides open and someone gasps.

“Oh, my!”

Ben pulls his head back as if she’s burned him, and his mouth drops open when he spots his mother on the door.

Leia’s eyes are rounder than those buns she makes in her hair sometimes. Her eyes drop to where Ben’s hand it’s still on her pants and her son pulls away quickly. He sits up, hiding his hand behind his back and trying to cover his hard on with the other.

Rey sits up too, grabbing a shirt to cover her chest. It turns out to be Ben’s shirt, but hey, whatever keeps her chest out of Leia’s eyesight is good enough.

To make things even worse, Luke enters the room as well, stopping short of bumping into the General. His eyes don’t go wide like his sister’s does, but he still looks shocked.

“Mom… uncle… uh…” Ben stiffens next to her.

“Ben… Rey…” Luke starts. “This room is hardly the place to do… whatever it is you two were doing.”

“Luke, I’m so sorry,” _she’s really not._

Embarrass, yeah. Sorry? No way.

Totally worth it.

“Well…” Leia finally seems to have found her voice, it’s still a little weaker than usual, but at least she’s not using it to scream at Rey for doing improper things to her son. “Ben, make yourself presentable and come to my quarters to have lunch with your family. But take a cold shower first.”

“Rey…” the General sighs, and shakes her head. “Go to the infirmary, get a birth control implant put in, clean yourself and come to lunch as well. Ben, if you’re going to be… having relations with the girl, then at least be respectable about it. I taught you better than to roll around with young girls on dirty floors before you bring them home to your mother.”

“Yes, mother.” Ben’s face is as red as his light saber.

“We’ll be waiting,” Leia says. “Don’t take too long.”

“Just like his father,” she mutters.

With that she leaves with Luke, who is shaking his head, but looks suspiciously like he wants to laugh.

The Skywalker twins leave Ben and Rey sitting on the floor, half dressed and mortified.

“Well, I hope you’re happy,” Ben starts. “You said you wanted me, guess what? They’re part of the package too.”

Rey is not surprise to find she’s actually not bothered by this at all. She’s always felt like they were sort of her family, now it’s just… better. She does find very endearing that he consider his family part of the package.

“I am,” she smiles at him.

Ben gives her a look, that soft and loving look that makes her sigh internally.

“Me too,” he kisses her sweetly, before standing up. “Come on, let’s get ready for lunch.”

Ben offers her a hand and Rey takes it, handing him his shirt. They dress, stealing glances at each other, exchanging soft smiles. Once they’re done, Ben kisses her on the forehead and moves to exit the room. Rey grabs his wrist, and intertwines their fingers. Ben looks down at their joined hands, surprised.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes, boyfriend. I’m sure.”

“Boyfriend?” he smirks.

“Yes, boyfriend. Why? Do you object to that?” she challenges.

“Not at all, girlfriend,” he tugs her closer, kissing her temple. “Not at all.”

“Let’s get you to the infirmary, shall we? Get that implant put on you ASAP,” he winks.

“In a hurry?” she smirks as they make their way out the door.

“Oh… you have no idea.”

The look he gives her sends shivers down her spine.

“Ready?” he asks before they walk down the hall.

“Yes, I’m ready,” she smiles.

For whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm thinking this is the last part, and part 5 will be an epilogue with smut and all that. What do you guys think? I like the way I've ended things here, but an epilogue to wrap things up it's always nice. 
> 
> Also, to get in the right mindset for that scene... with the fingers and all that... I had to listen to Gooey by Glass Animals over and over again. Do not watch the video, it's disgusting, but the song is awesome. 
> 
> I just want to warn you guys, I know shit about self-defense, so I had to watch a couple of videos on youtube, and well... Miss Congeniality! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this madness. I'm going to start on part 5 aka epilogue as soon as I can, but probably won't post it until friday because I'm going to have surgery tuesday and will be out for a couple of days.
> 
> Thanks again, I love you all!!!  
> xoxo


End file.
